Secrets
by Mist Maker
Summary: Storm is pregnant and Logan becomes the father to a child that isn't his. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: Marvel is the owner of the X-Men; I am only borrowing them for a few stories and doing this just for fun. No money is made from any of my stories.  
  
This is kinda movie-verse.  
  
Logan was in one of his moods as he stalked down to the danger room. He didn't know why but he just needed to let off a little steam.   
  
He had been with the X-Men for almost a year and a half now and had come to find his place on the team. After finding nothing but a burned down building and some other useless things he had returned to Xavier's mansion 3 months later.  
  
Scott and Jean were engaged and Rogue had graduated and became part of the team. Ororo still teaches her classes and Jubilee, Bobby and a few other new faces had also joined the team.  
  
When he got to the danger room and punched in his personal code the door wouldn't open.  
  
"Danger room is in use," a computerized voice said.  
  
Logan was pissed. Who would be in there when 'he' needed to slash and kill things?  
  
"Who is using the danger room?" Logan asked.  
  
"Ororo Munroe, code name Storm."  
  
'What the hell,' Logan thought to himself. He headed for the observation deck and watched as Storm blasted a robotic man to scrap metal. She then landed and started fighting a large man in hand-to-hand combat.   
  
'She ain't half bad,' Logan thought to him self. 'Wonder what's pissed her off?'  
  
She was moving at an incredible speed now. Her punches and jabs landing on the intended target. Storm was throwing swift kicks and then she did something that he thought he would never see her do. She punched the guy in the head and grabbed his hair. Then she looked into his eyes and ripped out his throat.  
  
He look on as she dropped the mans body and cancelled the program, then sat on the danger room floor and buried her face in her hands.  
  
'What the hell?' Logan thought as he ran down to the danger room.   
  
When he entered the room she was still sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face in her hands. He could smell the pain and the hurt and the anger and fear rolling off her.  
  
"Ro. Ro what's wrong?" Logan asked in a quiet voice.  
  
She was startled and jumped up into a defensive position. She relaxed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Nothing," she said in a clipped tone. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.  
  
"I came in here to check on you. What's wrong, why ya cryin'?" Logan asked as he walked toward her.  
  
"I already told you that I am fine," she snapped. "Excuse me," she said trying to walk past him. When her grabbed her shoulder, she twisted his arm and threw him.  
  
"Ro what the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.  
  
"Do not EVER put your hands on me or I will not hesitate to kill you!" she yelled.  
  
"You don't mean that Ro," he said while rubbing his arm.   
  
"I.. I am sorry, please forgive me." Ororo said in a low voice. "You are right, I did not mean that. Excuse me." She then ran out of the danger room.  
  
Logan tracked her down to the lake where she was sitting with her feet dangling in the water. It wasn't very hard to find her even though it was raining. She was leaning back on her arms with her face turned to the sky. Her eyes were closed but he could smell the tears along with her emotions.  
  
She was hurting bad and he was wondering what had caused her so much pain. Logan sat down next to her and looked at her face. She hadn't acknowledged that he was even there but he knew that she knew he was there from her tense muscles.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" he asked her. She had laid down on the dock now and let the ran wash over her face.  
  
"Why?" she asked him.  
  
"Why what Darlin'?"  
  
"Why do you care?"   
  
"I care," Logan said. He didn't understand why she was so upset and really wanted to help her. They had become friends, somewhat.   
  
"Why is it always me that gets hurt?" she asked him. It had started to rain hard now and it smelled like her tears. "Why can I not be happy? Just for a little while. I did not deserve this."  
  
"Deserve what? What hurt you?"  
  
"I am pregnant Logan," she said with a sigh, "and I hurt because I do not want this child. I.. I hate this thing inside of me, but I love it also." she was shaking from her tears now.  
  
"Who's the father?" Logan growled. He was going to rip the guy to shreds.  
  
"I.. I was raped," she said it in a whisper that he had to strain to hear.   
  
"Who did this?" Logan was not going to rip the guy to shreds he was going to de-ball him and then kill him.  
  
"I. I was walking to my car. It was late and I didn't see him. He knocked me out and when I woke up he was on top of me," she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Who was it?" He was beyond mad now.  
  
"Sabertooth." She swallowed hard, "He was so strong and I couldn't concentrate on my powers."  
  
"How did you get away?"  
  
"I carry a dagger with me. I slit his throat and flew back here and I took a shower and I tried to block it out, but this. This child. What do I do?"  
  
"I don't know Darlin'. Do you want an abortion?"  
  
"No," she sighed, "I can not punish the child for the sins of its parents."  
  
"Is he dead? Did you kill him?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't stay long enough to find out. Logan what do I do now? I can not stay on the team, they will ask questions when I stop going on mission." She sighed again heavily, "but I do not want them to know about Sabertooth."  
  
"You could tell them that its mine," he said looking at her.  
  
"What! You would do that for me?" Ororo asked stunned.  
  
"Yea, I would," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"But why? Why would you put your self on the chopping block?"  
  
"For you," Logan said. "I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Thank you Logan," she said as the rain stopped. Logan looked in her eyes and saw that they had fresh tears in them.  
  
When Ororo told the team that she would not be going on missions anymore because she was pregnant, Logan stepped up and did as he said he would and told the team that it was his child.  
  
Scott blew a fuse and the Professor just nodded his head in acceptance. Jean congratulated Ororo and Logan on there good fortune and Rogue, Jubilee and Bobby were happy for them.   
  
Remy took Logan to the side and threatened him with bodily harm if he ever hurt his sister and then took Ororo to the side and told her that if she needed him to kill Logan he would do it and hide his body.  
  
The thing about it was that Remy was completely serious about killing Logan. So Logan and Ororo had asked him to be the godfather because he was like a brother to Ororo.  
  
Ororo still taught her classes and Logan still went on missions. They were becoming extremely close and were always found together. Logan wouldn't let Ororo do anything on her own. It was sweet at first but she was beginning to get annoyed.   
  
One day when Ororo was trying to open a can of vegetable soup and Logan had snatched the can from her, saying that it wasn't healthy for her to be doing 'strenuous work', she snapped.  
  
"I swear by the Goddess, Logan, if you do not stop this mother-henning I will hurt you!" she had yelled in front of everyone in the kitchen.  
  
From then on Logan gave her, her space, about 5 ft of it. She gave up on him letting her do things and just sat back while he did everything for her.   
  
Then the day came when Ororo went into labor. She was teaching one of her classes when her water broke and her contractions started.   
  
She was immediately brought to the med lab where Beast had all ready been waiting. The Professor told everyone that Ororo was in labor.   
  
No one had ever seen Logan run so fast. When he got there Jean prepped him to go into the delivery room.   
  
Now I say this in the utmost confidence and you must not tell anyone this, but Logan fainted as soon as he saw Ororo with her legs spread apart and a bloodied babies head coming out of her.  
  
Logan, Wolverine, had seen things that would scare the shit outta Freddy Cougar but this was just too much for him to handle. He was carried to a chair in the corner of the room and awoke when he heard the screaming of a newborn baby girl.  
  
"Congratulations Ororo and Logan. You were blessed with a beautiful 7lb 12ounce, 21in baby girl!" Beast said happily. "What shall I put for her name?"  
  
"Logan I did not even think about a name, did you?" Storm asked.  
  
"Uh, no." Logan said scratching his head; the thought had never entered his mind.  
  
"I have it," Ororo said. "How about Mylanna Kali Logan Munroe?" she asked.  
  
"That is a beautiful name," Beast said.  
  
"Mylanna Kali Logan Munroe it is," Logan said as he kissed Ororo on the cheek.  
  
Rain was Mylanna Kali Logan Munroe's new nickname. Bobby had thought of it saying that she didn't just cry she rained and poured tears. So the name stuck.  
  
She was a beautiful baby. She had silver hair with golden highlights. She had her mothers blue eyes and skin that was a golden brown, the color of brown sugar.  
  
6 months later Ororo started going on missions because Rain was old enough to be left with a baby sitter. Logan played the proud father that he was. He would walk around with his little girl in his arms and take her out to the park to show her off.  
  
Rain had become the baby of the mansion. She had dozens of aunts and uncles. Remy had taken his role as godfather and uncle very seriously. He was almost as bad as Logan, taking her out and showing her off to everyone, announcing to the world that he had the best looking niece.   
  
"Ro," Logan said walking up to her in the garden where she and Rain were sitting.   
  
"Yes Logan?"  
  
"I um, I wanna ask you somethin' real important," he said. He was looking very uncomfortable.   
  
"Yes Logan, what is it?"  
  
"WellIwaswonder'nthatifyoudidn'thaveanythingbetterto doinafewmonthsthatmaybeyouandIcouldgetmarried or  
  
somethin'," Logan had said in a rush.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ororo asked.  
  
Logan sighed and got on one knee, "Ororo Munroe will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.  
  
"Ro you OK? Did you hear what I just said? Ro?" he said and waved his hand in front of her eyes when she didn't say anything and just looked at him.  
  
"Logan, you want to marry me?"  
  
"Yea, I do,"  
  
"But…. why? Are you asking me to marry you so that Rain can have a father? If you are then the answer is no."  
  
"I won't lie to you Ro, I do love her like she's my flesh and blood but I didn't just ask you so that Rain could call me daddy. I love you Ro. I loved you for a long time and I want you to be my wife." Logan said. "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
The next thing Logan new he was on his back, lying in the dirt being covered with kisses.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Logan asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes it is a yes. Yes Logan, I will marry you."  
  
"Da, da, da, da, ma, ma, ma, ma." Rain said and both Ororo and Logan started laughing.  
  
"She talked!" 


End file.
